Total drama All-Star rewrite
by WillowPillow68
Summary: What if Total Drama All-Stars didn’t go the way it did? What if the island sank in season 4? What if the whole Mike/Mal thing didn’t happen? (It was dumb) And what if the whole season was surrounded around Heather? (My girl needs love). I’ll be rewriting Total Drama All-Stars
1. Ch 1

Ch 1

Heather's Pov

The plane ride was really awkward. There were both old and new cast members that I have to now deal with. The old cast members were Courtney, Duncan, Leshawna, Noah, Justin, Katie, and me. The new cast members were Zoey, Dakota, Camoren, Brick, Lighting, Scott, Anna-Marie, and Jo. I sat at the very end of the plane. Being bored out of my mind, I looked out the window and all I saw was water. Now bored with that, I looked around the plane. It was a bit weird that there were only fifteen contestants.

I then saw the Zoey girl comes over to me. "Hi.", she said.

"Hi.", I said bluntly, clearly not wanting to talk.

"You okay?" she asked with genuine concern.

"Huh?", I replied. This was one of the rare times that someone truly cared or was concerned about me.

"You know… With Alejandro and all."

My eyes widen, "Wha-?" Sure I do think about him sometimes. And sometimes is every single day. He never called or texted me. I tried to get some information on his whereabouts but I only got dead ends. I'm pretty sure that he is dead. And it's my fault. All I have to remember what he kinda looked like is... her.

"No, I'm really not. I haven't heard from him in almost two years!"

"Didn't you go see him after World Tour?" she asked.

I sighed, "No. In all honesty, I think he's dead… and it's all my fault. I pushed him and he went into that fucking volcano…"

Her eyes widen, "That was not your fault. How the heck would have you planned all that?"

"I didn't. But it happened and he's dead. He should be here. Not in a grave." I sighed in defeat.

Before we could say anything more, someone pointed out that we were right above the new island. The island was a lot bigger than the last one, and a lot less toxic. Then Chef came out and told us that we were going to jump off the plane. All the newbies looked scared while the older cast looked almost numb. As for me, the memories for World Tour came back to me like a flood. And so did the guilt.

Anne-Marie was first to jump. "Oh no! Do you have any idea how long it took me to do my hair?!", she yelled at Chef who was carrying her to the edge of the plane. Then he dropped her. Luckily there is a body of water for us to land in.

Then it was Brick. He didn't put up much of a fight as Anne-Marie did.

Cameron just screamed.

Dakota didn't care and did it herself.

Jo picked a fight and it took most of the guys to get her off the plane.

Lightning, being the show off that he is, did it himself and landed on his stomach. Ouch.

Scott wasn't having it. He still has his fear of sharks. And eventually, we threw him out of the plane.

Zoey jumped and dove.

Now it was the old cast. Courtney was the worst of them all.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS! THIS ISN'T IN THE CONTRACT!" The chef got a black eye from Courtney.

Duncan went next. He was just not impressed.

Then it was me. I looked down and saw the people who already jumped. I took a deep breath and jumped. For one moment I thought I was dreaming. I almost felt at peace. Then I hit the water. I swam up to the surface and looked around. Then I remembered that I was on Total Drama.

Then it was Leshawna, Justin, Katie, and Noah that jumped out of the plane. We swam to the island and waited for further information.

Courtney sighed, "I forgot how intense this game is."

Katie nodded, " It's weird being back. And with the newbies too."

"Hey!", protested Jo, " We're probably better than you guys!"

"Wanna go flat ass!?", yelled Leshawna.

"Guys", I interrupted, "This isn't the time to do this. Let's just force on the game and nothing else. Okay?"

"Wow that was really mature, Heather.", said Courtney who was truly shocked.

Then the devil himself walked over followed by a robot.

"Welcome victims! I mean contestants!", said Chris.

Duncan rolled his eyes, "I see you replaced Chef with a robot. Bravo."

Chris ignored Duncan "On this season of total drama, we brought back the fan favorites of the last 4 seasons. And your teams will be Heroes vs Villains! On the Heroes team will be Brick, Cameron, Dakota, Leshawna, Justin Katie, Noah, and Zoey!"

"How come I'm on the same team?!", protested Justin.

Chris just shrugged, "And on the Villains team is Anne-Marie, Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Jo, Lightning, and Scott!"

Joe yelled, "Wait a minute! They have eight and we only have seven!"

"Fine,", started Chris, " you guys take the robot."

The robot came over to our side and station itself right by me. I stepped away and it followed me.

"Wow, that robot really likes you, Heather. Maybe we should rename it Alejandro 3,000.", stated Leshawna. Everyone laughed at my embarrassment.

"Great…", I signed.

"Your first challenge," began Chris, "is to find the key to the luxury hotel.''

He then showed us the hotel. It was pretty small. But it looked better than the cabins. There is no way my team is going to the cabins. I've been through that hell long enough.

Chris continued, "The key to the hotel is at the bottom of the lake, along with other keys. One person per team may go down and find a key. After finding a key you will be pushed by another teammate while riding a baby cart." he then pointed to two baby carts. "If the key doesn't fit, you have to come back and have a different teammate dive for a key."

"That doesn't sound too hard," Katie said.

Chris laughed, "Oh and the lake is shark-infested."

"SHARKS?!", everyone yelled.

Chris walked away heading for the lake and everyone else followed. I walked at the end of the crowd with Zoey. For some reason, I can find myself talking with Zoey.

"To be honest," I started, "this place is absolutely beautiful."

Zoey nodded, "Yeah it is. It totally shows Canada's true beauty."

I laughed, "Pun intended?"

She looked confused for a moment. Then she laughed, "I didn't mean for that."

We continued walking. Right before we made it to the lake, the robot came over to me. I walked away and it started to follow me again. I then grabbed a stick and threw it at the robot. Finally, the robot went away.

We got to the lake and started to make a game plan.

"Clearly I'll be pushing the cart," said Jo.

"Sha-Nah," began Lighting, "Sha-Lighting will be doing the pushing Joseph."

I rolled my eyes, " You two can rock paper scissors for it."

They did and Jo won.

There was a cliff where we had to jump. Fun, more jumping. Chris did his little introduction then blew the air horn. We did it several times and no luck. I did it once and that was no good. And the worst part of this is that our team had only seven actual humans and one super annoying robot. Then it was Scott's turn and he had selachophobia or the fear of sharks. And honestly, I don't blame him, after the hell he went through last year.

"C' mon man!", yelled Duncan.

Poor Scott was hugging onto a boulder and was shaking for dear life. "NO!", Scott yelled back.

Duncan shook his head, "Scott you have to go. I don't think the robot is waterproof."

Lighting cracked his neck, " Sha-Lighting gots this."

Then the two men started pulling Scott off the rock. Then Courtney help, then Anne-Marie. I was about to help then they got him off the rock, but Lighting lost his balance and hit the robot. Then the robot started rolling backward and fell off the cliff.

"Shit." Lighting cussed.

I crossed my arms, "That'll cost a pretty penny to replace."

Courtney sighed, "And right back to seven teammates."

Duncan was about to throw Scott into the lake when a loud noise happened.

"What was that?", asked Leshawna.

"I think one of the sharks got to the robot.", replied Brick.

Then we saw a body jump out of the water.

"Who the-?", began Justin.

We got a closer look at the person and two emerald orbs stared at us and then the body fell.

"Oh my god.", said Courtney.

"It can't be." Noah followed along.

"It's Alejandro…" Duncan finished

I just stared off into nothingness. He's alive. He was in that robot. How?!

The challenge was put on hold even though Chris was yelling at us to continue. All of us pretty much ran down to see if he was okay. When we got to the bottom, we saw that Alejandro was laying on his back almost unconscious.

"How did he survive in that robot?!", asked Cameron.

"He needs to get out of the elements.", I said sternly.

"Are you a doctor?", asked Dakota.

I signed, "Working on it."

I then saw he had a key in his hand. I don't know how he got one. I kinda woke him up and made sure he was conscious enough to put the key in. I think he thought I was someone else, which I'm fine with right now. I'm just praying that the key he has is the right one. For his sake.

Duncan and I tried to stand Alejandro up so he could walk. He was too weak to even stand. I had Lighting help us put Alejandro into the baby cart then Jo pushed off with him.

We went back up the cliff and continued the challenge.

Maybe five minutes later we see only Jo come back and she starts yelling that the key Alejandro had was the right one. The Villains celebrated and the Heroes pouted. We walked back to the new campsite.

The Villains went inside the hotel but I decided to walk around. After some time passed, I found a little pond and I sat by it. I started to think to myself. Why did I come back? I could be doing something worth doing. Oh right. I have a medical bill that I've been trying to pay off. And I feel that I need the money more than ever before. What am I going to do? I know everyone hates me. Okay, maybe not Zoey.

As I was pondering on life, I felt someone tapping me on the shoulder. I looked behind me and saw Courtney.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

She shook her head and sat down by me. "No no really. Why did you run off? Everyone's eating right now. Aren't you hungry too?"

I laid down "Yes I am. But I don't want to face him. I know he hates my guts."

"Alejandro's asleep. Jo told me he passed out on the couch when she helped him inside." Courtney replied.

"Really? Well, I don't want to even look at him. Too many memories I want to forget but just can't. And after all the things I did to him, he won't forgive me. And I don't blame him."

"Things?", asked Courtney.

I rolled my eyes, "You already know about the volcano. Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure."

"Let's just say, being on a plane all the time is pretty boring. So at the very end of the World Tour… Alejandro and I found some fun in each other." I blushed.

Courtney stared at me, "So you two had sex?"

"Yeah," I continued, "I thought nothing of it. Zero protection. I lost my virginity. But truly being honest, I don't think I would want to lose it to anyone else. Sappy I know. So after the World Tour, I found out I was pregnant. And obviously, Alejandro is the father."

"Whoa.", Courtney replied.

"Yeah. So after nine months of pure hell, my little girl, Allison, was born. But she had kidney problems and had to have surgery when she was six weeks old. She's fine now, but she does need to have treatments every once and awhile."

Courtney sighed, "Wow. I have no words. Honestly, I can't hate it. Before Duncan cheated on me with Gwen, we had sex like twice. Then I got pregnant too. I have a son named Corey."

I smiled slightly, "Cute name."

"Yeah. It's kinda weird that we're having a civil conversation. But it's nice. We better get back. The Heroes team has to eliminate someone."

I got up, "Yeah. Let's go."

We walked back to the hotel and went inside. The place was pretty nice. Clean and organized. I looked over to the couch and saw that Alejandro was still asleep. I grabbed something small to eat and went to my room to get unpacked for the night. Afterward, I walked around the hotel. They had a lot. A sauna, a hot tube, and a massage place. Courtney came and told me that it's time to go and see who will get eliminated. I fixed my hair and went out with Courtney, not bothering to wake up Alejandro.

There was a bench with a peanut on it. Chris told us to sit there. It was apparently the peanut gallery. Lovely.

Then the cameras came back on and I had made it look like I didn't want to be here. And I really didn't.

Chris started telling the Heroes who are safe. Katie, Dakota, Cameron, Zoey, Brick, Leshawna, were all safe. But Noah didn't run nor pushed fast enough with the cart. And Justin was just not doing anything other than being a show-off.

"And the person that is safe is…" Chris paused, "Noah."

Shocker there. At least he did fucking something.

This year's way of going home was a giant toilet. Sometimes I think Chris is running out of ideas of ways to sent losers home. At least it isn't a cannon.

So Justin went home and everyone else went back to the hotel/cabin to get some sleep.

Courtney and I went inside and saw that Alejandro wasn't there anymore. He might've gone to his room to get some more sleep. Everyone went to bed while I stayed out to get a cup of water. I sat on the couch and drank my water. Five minutes later I put the cup in the sink and went to bed. Tomorrow should be something else.


	2. Ch 2

Ch 2

I woke up to thunder and lighting. I looked outside and saw we're having a storm. I got up and got dressed. I fixed my hair into a ponytail. I walked downstairs and saw we had breakfast on the table. Then I saw Courtney and Duncan were on the couch relaxing.

"Morning." I yawned.

"Good morning Heather." smiled Courtney.

Duncan raised an eyebrow, "You two friends now?"

Courtney nodded, "Yeah. She has a little girl around Corey's age."

He smirked, "You and Ale boy got frisky on the plane, huh?"

I blushed and Courtney slapped him on the shoulder.

"Ow." He laughed.

Courtney smirked, "Serves you right. And you can't tell."

I laughed a little, "Where is everyone else?"

Duncan replied, "Lighting and Jo are working out, Scott is eating dirt, Anne-Marie is doing her hair and I think Alejandro is still asleep."

"Still?", I asked.

"Yeah, I honestly can't even imagine what he went through. So we're all letting him just rest and take it easy."

We talked for a little while longer and then I went to get something to eat. I sat at the table by myself and ate. Then I heard someone come downstairs. I was too busy eating to even look. When I did look I saw Alejandro sitting down in a chair by the couch. He still looked exhausted. I wanted to go to him but decided against it. The cameras could turn on at any moment.

I got done eating and got up. I put my dish in the sink and washed it. Afterward, I went to my room to grab a book to read. I went back downstairs and sat down at the table and read. I felt people staring at me. I almost felt like Gwen. But I just ignored them and continued reading. Nowadays, reading is the only thing that keeps me sane. That and being with my daughter, though she drives me crazy too.

Later on, it was told that today's challenge was going to be put on hold, due to the amount of rain we're getting. I was sitting on the bench in front of the window reading. I was about to fall asleep when I felt that someone was in front of me. I looked up and saw Alejandro.

"Can I help you?", I kinda snarled not really meaning it.

He stared at me, "You're avoiding me." He said simply.

I rolled my eyes, "Why would I want to do that? I simply don't have time for people like you."

His stare was like knives. He didn't say anything more and walked away.

I took a deep breath of relief and continued on with my book.

A few weeks have gone by and, of course, we lost and won challenges. Then people who went home were Katie, Noah, Scott, Lighting, Jo, and Brick. What was left of us were Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, Cameron, Zoey, Anna-Marie, Leshawna, and me. I actually became friends with Courtney and Duncan. I do try to avoid Alejandro as a whole. But when we're in the same room, I feel him staring or looking at me. When we do talk he turns it off right away and walks away.

We won the challenge for the day and now we're relaxing in the hotel. I'm in my room reading a book. I then hear my door being opened. I didn't look because I thought it was Courtney or Duncan.

"Hey.", I said not looking up.

One minute I'm reading and the next I'm looking at two emerald orbs that belonged to Alejandro. Both of his hands were holding down my arms.

I got mad, "Alejandro what ar-!"

He stopped what I was saying by kissing me roughly. I tried to move away from him but he was too strong. He then moved mine to where my wrist was crossing. Then he held them with one hand.

He continued to stare at me until he gave me an evil looking smirk.

I think I looked scared for my life, "What are you doing?", I asked.

He smirked even more, "You look almost cute when you're afraid."

When I was about to protest, he put his other now free hand inside my shirt. I shrieked but Alejandro quieted me again by kissing me. Why was he doing this?

Before I knew what was going on, he ripped my shirt apart to only having my bra covering my breast. I was beyond shocked. He smirked at my weakness. I knew what he wanted to do. But why? He then started to play with one of my breasts. He wiggled them around like they were jello. Then he undid my shirt and took off my strapless bra. My chest was all he looked at. And when I thought I was at my weakest point, he rips me from my pants.

I wanted to scream for help, but I knew no one would really care. I just lay there, waiting for what is about to happen. Was this his revenge on me? Taking my self-esteem?

My underwear was then taken away from me. I was completely naked. Alejandro gave me a look. A look of… hatred. He then took off his pants and boxers.

I waited. Then there was the pain. I haven't had sex in almost two years. Why? One, I was pregnant, and two, I've been busy with college and Ali.

I didn't hold back the tears. He looked at me with a blank expression. Why the hell is he doing this to me? As he continuously pounds his body against mine, my whole body went numb. But this was a new type of numb I never experienced before. It wasn't the type of numb that you get after crying your eyes out, or the type that you get when you're done with the world, or even the type of numb you get when you feel absolutely empty. This was a physical type of numb. The numb that comes after pain. The numb that will be with you forever.

He continued still for a good hour or so. Then he stopped and I felt his cum inside me. At this point, I was too weak and tired to yell at him for what he did.

He glared at me than he got up, got dressed and left. I just laid there in absolute pain, fright, and horror.

"What. The. Hell…"


	3. Ch 3

Ch 3

A few days later I was aimlessly walking around the island thinking to myself. The two teams are merged for the rest of the show. Now it's every man or woman for themselves. It sucks. No alliances can be really made unless you wanted to backstab. I was almost glad I lost today. It's been getting harder and harder for me to avoid Alejandro. Every time we look at each other, he has this look of hatred and satisfaction. Like he got his revenge on me. There have been times that I thought about quitting the show and going home. But I don't want him to think that he won. I'm still as strong as I was when we first met. I won't lie, it really does hurt knowing that he hates me. But I deserved it. I just want things to be at least civil between us.

I walked over to the little pond and sat down. Sighing, I started skipping some rock. While doing that I began thinking about everything that happened in my life. I was never really loved by my family, the only guy that I actually liked, no, loved truly hates me, and the only person that loves me is my 1-year-old daughter.

"You look lonely."

I turned around and saw Duncan.

"And your point?" I asked.

He sat down by me, "C'mon Bee Queen. Somethings wrong. You're not your rude self."

"Like you want to know." I rolled my eyes.

"Well duh," he started, "that's why I asked."

I sighed, "You really don't want to know."

Duncan laughed, "That only makes me want to know even more!"

I chuckled, "You won't like it."

"C'mon, just tell me."

"Fine," I began, "a couple of days ago, I was in my room reading, then I heard the door open. I thought it was you or Courtney so I didn't think much of it. But then someone pinned me to my bed. When my vision cleared, I saw it was Alejandro. One thing leads to another and now…"

He interrupted me, "So he raped you?"

I looked at him, "Kinda. I kinda let him do it."

"Wow," he stared at me, "even then. I'm really sorry that happened. Was he wearing a condom at least?"

I broke down crying, "No…"

"Oh, God." He pulled me into a hug. At this point, I didn't care. I needed someone to talk to.

Later that day I was lying on the bunk bed reading when I heard the door open extremely hard.

"What the?-"

I felt someone hugging me. I pulled the person away and saw the hugger was Courtney.

"What are you doing Court?" I asked extremely shocked.

She looked at me with sad eyes, "Duncan told me everything! I can't believe something like that would happen to you, Heather! I'm so sorry!"

I sighed, "It's not your fault Courtney. I'm somewhat okay. I'm just really considering not telling the bastard about Ali. If anything I shouldn't tell him anything!"

She looked at me shocked, "Heather, I know he hurt you a lot but you need to consider his mental being. He might have not been completely there. He was in that robot for almost two years! That had to do something with his mind."

"You're right. I just can't get over the fact he probably did that as a way of revenge. He's the only one that knows that I'm really shy in bed, and we all know that I hate being overruled."

Then we heard the megaphone come on and there was Chris's annoying voice, "Everyone to the elimination fire! Someone's going home!"

We walked to the elimination site. Courtney sat with Duncan and I sat by myself. I took a deep breath and hoped I didn't get eliminated. I'm so close to the million. I can almost taste it. I saw that Alejandro was smirking at me. I gave him a death glare and looked away. At this point, he's just taunting me. Jerk.

I can see that Zoey, Duncan, and Courtney were nervous. I was nervous too. But Alejandro, he was smirking, as if he knew what was going to happen.

Chris came out smirking, "Good evening campers. Who's ready to know who's staying?" He then started throwing the Marshmallows to the people who were safe. "Alejandro you're automatically safe for winning the challenge. Duncan, you're safe for today. So are you Zoey. That just leaves Heather and Courtney." He smiled in an evil manner.

Courtney and I looked at each other. One of us is going home. Then we heard Chris say, "Courtney, you're safe too. Heather, you're out of here!"

I just looked at the ground. I shouldn't be too surprised but I am. I can't believe I lose, in the top 5. I turned and looked at the other contestants and saw that Zoey looked guilty and Alejandro looked very satisfied. He persuaded her to vote for me, of course, he did.

We went to the "Flush of Shame" and I got in. Yuck!

"Got any last words?" Asked Chris.

I frowned and looked to Alejandro and said, "I hope you're proud of yourself. Because I'm sure you are. Believe me or not but I am truly sorry for what I did. But I hope someone takes you down you jerk!"

Duncan and Courtney smiled at my final words while Alejandro looked shocked. He must know I'm angry at him. He then looked away.

Chris then pressed the button and the toilet flushed me down. Finally, I'm out of hell.


	4. Ch 4

Ch 4

A week later I was watching the show from the comfort of my bed in the hotel where the losers are staying. Some eliminations weren't eliminations, which was completely unfair. I haven't been feeling the best in the world. I just thought I was sick because of being in that disgusting toilet water. But the more I think about it, the more I doubt myself. And the more I doubt myself, the more I get worried. What if it's something really serious. What if I got an unknown sickness?

I finally decided to get up and go to the nearest doctor's office. I got dressed and went to the lobby. Everyone else was watching Total Drama as well. Katie saw me and waved. I waved back just to be nice. Then she got up and walked over to me. Before I could say anything she hugged me.

"Uhhhh?" I shuddered.

She smiled sweetly, "It's nice to see that you're up and walking about. I was worried that you died or something!"

I frowned a little, "Physically speaking, no I didn't. Mentally speaking, yes I did."

"Oh," she started, "what made you get up? Got over your depressed state of losing?"

"No. I'm going to the doctors. I've been sick all week. And I was never depressed! Where did you get that idea?"

She blinked, "Sierra."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"She and I were talking and, of course, she saw the elimination. She guessed you were depressed."

I growled, "Not even close."

She walked off and left me alone. I strolled outside and started my way to the doctor's office. It was a pretty chilly summer morning. I knew I should've brought a jacket. I shrugged it off and continued walking. It's kinda weird walking outside in a small town. I'm used to walking in Toronto or in the woods. I sighed and walked a bit faster.

I began thinking to myself again. I should start walking more. Since I got off the show, I've been putting on some weight. And I probably should stop eating so much ice cream. I don't want to be one of those bigger moms. Not yet at least.

Then the idea of my family came into my thoughts. They're going to make fun of me for being eliminated from the show. Dad's going to be disappointed; again. Mom is probably going to tell me that I won't be financially stable to take care of Ali without the million dollars. My successful older sister, Nicole, will make me the laughing stock of all the family reunions like always. Logan, my older brother, most definitely will tell me that no matter what I do, I'll always be the last thing anyone will think about. My little brat of a sister, Sally, will say I lost because of my ugliness. And Damien will be the only one that'll tell me that I did my best. He's always the one who is the nicest to me. Sure he did embarrass me with that stupid cat video, but he was younger. When I came home after season 2, he became pretty much the only friend I had. And, of course, Little Ali won't have a single idea that her mommy failed to beat her father. She'll smile when I get home. She'll be happy to see me, unlike the rest of my family. Well, other than Damien and grandmother.

I laughed. Sobo (grandmother in Japanese) was always a hothead, but we all love her. For some reason I was her favorite grandchild. She would say that she saw great things from me. She was the one to stand up for me. Sobo was more of a parent to me than my actual parents. Sobo was more excited about me having a child then she was when she was having her first great-grandchild. I barely got the chance to hold Ali when Sobo saw her. I wished that my parents were just as excited as Sobo was.

Later on, I made it to the doctor's office. When I walked inside, there was no one there except for the receptionist. I strolled over to the front desk and weakly waved

The receptionist looked at me and asked, "Do you have an appointment or is this a walk-in?"

"A walk-in." I said shyly, "Can you do walk-ins?"

She nodded, "Yeah. We never really have anyone come in. Name, age and date of birth please."

I nodded, "Heather Armstrong, 19 years old and September 12, 1985."

"Alrighty. Just fill out this paperwork and we can get you in." She then gave me a clipboard with some papers on it.

I took it than went and sat down. I then began filling out the paperwork. After I did that I gave the clipboard back to the receptionist and she told me that a doctor will see me soon. I went back and sat down again. A little after 5-10 minutes later, a nurse called me to the back. The nurse measured my height and weighed me. Then the nurse took me to a room and asked me to sit on the exam table.

"Okay," started the nurse, "why are you here today miss Armstrong?"

I took a deep breath, "I've been sick for the last 2 weeks or so."

The nurse wrote something down on his clipboard, "Symptoms?"

"Well," I started, "throwing up, weakness, feeling sore, mostly in my chest area, and being hungry all the time."

He looked at me, "When was your last period cycle?"

I blinked. I don't remember. I think it was last month.

"About last month," I commented.

"Did you miss your cycle for this month?"

Oh fuck I did. No no no!

"Yes, I did."

The nurse got up, "Dr. Brown will be with you. I just need you to take a urine sample." He then gave me a cup.

I went over to the restroom and did what I had to do. Then I washed my hands and looked in the mirror. I don't look like the mean queen bitch anymore. I looked drained out and exhausted. I'm so taking a nap after this. I then walked out and gave the nurse the sample.

After waiting a good 5 minutes, the doctor finally came in. She shook my hand then sat down.

"Nice to meet you miss Armstrong. How are you feeling today?" She asked kindly.

I shrugged, "I could be better."

Dr. Brown gave me an understanding nod, "Well, at least you'll know what's wrong. The urine sample results came in and it's not anything too serious."

I sighed with relief. I'm not going to die from some unknown sickness.

"But," she began, "you'll have to take it easy."

I raise an eyebrow and asked, "Why?"

She grinned, "Congratulations! You're going to be a mother!"

"Again?!" I cried out.

"Yes, ma'am."

I groaned as she continued to tell me the things I'll have to do when I get home. This is just fucking perfect! Not only am I pregnant again, but I got pregnant by the same fucking guy! Fuck! God must really hate me.


	5. Ch 5

Ch 5

Today is the day. It's the season finale of Total Drama. That means we get to go home!

The losers, including me, were forced to watch the finale live and on the island. This year the final two are Courtney and Alejandro. I'm obviously going to root for Courtney. Along with me, there was Duncan, Noah, Leshawna, Katie, Dakota, Cameron, Zoey, and Brick rooting for Courtney. Lighting, Scott, Anne-Marie, Justin, and Jo are rooting for Alejandro for some reason.

It's about 10 minutes before the cameras come on. Courtney's talking with her supporters while Alejandro was talking to his. Courtney came over to me.

"Hey, loser." She said with a smile.

"Hey there Miss 'I was a CIT'," I replied with a smirk.

She stuck her tongue out, "Whatever. And don't worry. I'm going to kick that Spaniard's ass. On your behalf."

I put my hand on my chest dramatically, "Well, I say! I'm honored!"

She laughed, "How are you doing? Duncan didn't bug you too much, did he?"

"No, he didn't. He was a good boy, for once. And I'm surviving. I found out that I'm p-r-e-g-n-a-n-t." I had to spell it out so Chris doesn't hear.

Courtney gasped, "Oh my god! I mean there's no doubt we don't know who the father is."

"Yup," I replied.

"You gonna tell him?"

"Maybe. I don't know yet."

"You should. And tell him about Ali too. It's the right thing to do. Ali and that baby needs a father in their life"

I groaned, "I hate it when you're right."

Courtney smiled and nodded. She then went over to talk to Katie.

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I started to get comfortable until I heard, "You look relaxed for someone that lost a million dollars, chica."

I opened my eyes and I see Alejandro smirking at me.

"Well yeah. I don't have to do any more stupid challenges."

He shrugged, "Those challenges gets you a million dollars."

I sat up, "You know what? Fuck the money! I rather be alive without a million dollars then dead with a million dollars."

He then glared at me, "That's a bold statement to make when you almost killed me for the million."

I looked at him, "I didn't mean to. You can be as upset as you want at me, but I apologized. What I said was true. I regretted doing what I did that day. I had to make things right with not only myself but with God himself. I will say it again, I am so sorry Alejandro. I know there isn't any way for me to make things right with you."

"You," he began, "have no idea how much pain I had to go through. I was physically, mentally and emotionally hurt by you! I'm only beginning to be okay again! And what I said that day was true! It still is!"

I stared at him, "Wha-?"

He interrupted me, "Even after everything you put me through, I still love you. I don't want to, but I do. And I do forgive you. I know you didn't do it on purpose."

I looked down, "There's something I need to tell you-"

Before I could finish, Chris pronounced that the cameras were being turned on. Alejandro left to go to where he had to be. I almost told him, but the universe told me no.

Hours later, Courtney and Alejandro are almost at the top. Alejandro has one big advantage, he has a longer duration. Everyone is cheering for either Courtney or Alejandro. For me, I'm praying that they're both safe. I learned one thing over the years, safety over money.

Then it happened, one of them got to the top first. Someone won Total Drama All-Star. It was Alejandro. Even though a lot of people were rooting for Courtney, they still clapped for Alejandro. Sure on the show, we can be sore losers, but we still cheer for the winners. We're still human.

When Courtney and Alejandro came back down, everyone surrounded them. Duncan hugged Courtney while the girls were congratulating her on the second place. The guys congratulated Alejandro on winning Total Drama. I stayed back, I never liked crowds. Courtney came over to me and I gave her a hug as well.

She panted, "Never have a foot race with Alejandro! I swear he's a wolf or something!"

I laughed, "Probably so. How does it feel to be in second place?"

"Not too bad. Still would've preferred first place though."

"Maybe next time," I replied.

"Oh no," she yelled, "I am not doing this again! Corey's easier to handle than this!"

We both laugh. Throughout this entire season, we became pretty close. I'm going to sound sappy, but I did win something; a great new friendship. Oh yeah and a baby.

Later that night we had a party for both Courtney and Alejandro at the hotel. I mostly hang out with Courtney and Duncan. At the end of the night, a lot of people were getting drunk. Me being pregnant, I had to become the responsible one and help everyone to their rooms. Courtney, Katie, and Alejandro also helped out.

After that, the four of us watched a movie in the lobby. Katie and Courtney talk with each other while Alejandro and I mostly watched the movie. They sat on the lobby couch and I sat on the floor.

I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around.

"You look uncomfortable." Noted Alejandro.

"I'm fine," I replied.

He shook his head, "No you're not. We can make room for you."

"No, you don't have to do that. I'm fine, really."

He raised one of his eyebrows, "A rock is less stubborn than you."

Before I could say anything, he picked me up and put me on his lap. I'm too tired to fight back, so I just leaned into him. I could feel Courtney and Katie looking at me, but I don't care. An hour later, both Courtney and Katie fell asleep. I can tell that Alejandro is still awake, so I poked him to get his attention.

"Hm?" He remarked.

"That thing I was going to tell you. I need to tell you now."

He sits up, "Okay. Tell me"

I took a deep breath, "Back in Total Drama World Tour, we, you know, had sex together. A few times. Well when I got home, I um found out I was pregnant."

He looked at me with a shocked expression, "Wait what?"

"Yeah. It's a little girl. Her name is Alison. She's over a year old."

He blinks, "We have a daughter…"

"Yeah. Chris wouldn't tell me where you were. I tried to find you but all I got were dead ends. But there's something else too."

"And that is?" He asked.

I sighed, "I'm pregnant again."

He didn't say anything. He just pulled me into a hug and didn't let go. I smiled and went to sleep soundly.


	6. Ch 6

The next morning, I felt somewhat at peace. I opened my eyes and looked around. Both Courtney and Katie were gone. I then saw that Alejandro was still asleep. I started to get up but his grip on me got tighter. I'm not going anywhere I guess.

Then I felt him move around. He's probably waking up. I looked at him and saw two green eyes looking back at me. I kinda blushed and he smiled at me for the first time since he got out of the robot.

I smirked a little, "I need to get up."

He smirked back, "Nope. You can stay right here."

"If we do that we'll miss our plane, Ally boy."

He then raised an eyebrow, "What did you just call me chica?"

"Ally boy." I laughed, "It's better than Al."

He cringed at that.

When he cringed, I took that moment to get up.

Alejandro also got up and looked at me with a look I couldn't read.

"Fine fine. You win. The plane leaves in an hour." He then stated.

After that he walked off to his room, leaving me by myself. I looked at the floor, "Great. Now he hates me again. So much for patching things up." I thought to myself. I then went to my room to pack. I didn't have that much to pack. Then I changed my clothes to a T-shirt and some blue jeans. I put my hair into a bun and then walked out of the room with my belongings.

I went back to the lobby and waited. The Airport was only a 10 minute drive from the hotel. Then I heard someone walking towards me. It was Leshawna.

"Can I help you?" I asked bitterly.

She rolled her eyes, "No. But you do look like you need a friend."

"A friend wouldn't have punched someone in the face."

"I'm sorry about that Heather. I was too blinded to see the snake that Alejandro was." She sighed.

I shook my head, "No no. I get it. Hot guy giving you all the attention. I totally get it. Even snakes can be hot."

She laughed, "Fair point. The bus should be here any minute. Excited to go home?"

Tears were threatening to come out. Yes, I was excited, but I'm also terrified. What will my parents think? I got pregnant by the same guy. He's mad at me. I can barely take care of Ali without feeling guilty about what I did to Alejandro. Everyone I know thinks that I'm a whore. I'm lucky that I'm actually doing well in college. I wanted to scream.

Then it happened. I started to cry. Right in front of Leshawna.

"Heather? What's wrong?"

That did it. I sobbed everything to her. The sex in the cargo hold, to me being pregnant with Ali, to Alejandro and I having sex again, and to me being pregnant again.

She didn't say anything. She just pulled me into a hug. Normally, I hate hugs, but I really needed it.

Then the bus pulled up. It took a few minutes for everyone to get in. I sat by Leshawna. Zoey and Katie sat beside us and Courtney and Duncan sat in front of us.

"So we're not going to talk about Heather jr?" Asked Duncan.

"That is," began Courtney, "the dumbest name I ever heard of. At least say something creative!"

"It was." Duncan replied back.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled, "At least he didn't say the fetus of all knowledge and power."

Leshawna lost it. Courtney giggled and replied, "He did with his first nephew."

Then I lost it. Zoey and Katie, who were listening as well, also laughed with us. It was nice to see us all getting along. It actually felt really nice. But a small voice in the back of my head kept reminding me about Alejandro. I looked around and saw him looking out the window. I returned back to my group.

Duncan saw me, "Did… did ya tell him?"

"Duncan!" Yelled Courtney.

I slowly nodded, "He took it ok, I guess. He hasn't brought the subject up yet."

"Oh."

Later on, we went inside the airport, dropped our stuff off and then were directed to the plane. I sat at the end. Justin sat next to me and Jo sat by the window. It didn't take long for the plane to take off. Luckily the plane ride would only be 3 or 4 hours.

It was about 2 hours into the flight when I started to feel sick. It could've been air sickness, Justin's extremely strong cologne, or morning sickness. I calmly got up and walked to the bathroom. I went in, closed the door then started to throw up. I threw up for a few minutes, then I heard someone knock on the door.

"Occupied!" I yelled.

The person knocked again then spoke, "Heather are you okay?"

Shit. It was Alejandro.

I groaned, "Yeah. I'm fine. You don't have to worry."

I could tell he didn't like that answer. He tried to open the door and he did. I guess I forgot to lock it.

"I told you that I'm fine. Or are you too stubborn to listen."

He rolled his eyes, "Being stubborn and being concerned are two completely different things."

I glared at him, "Why would you be concerned about me?"

"Maybe it's because I care about you. And you're in a fragile state right now."

I shook my head, "I know that."

He helped me get up then put his hand on my cheek. I blushed.

"Just be careful. Ok?"

"Fine." I replied.

Then he kissed my cheek then left.

I held my cheek where he kissed me. It felt like an eternity before I left the bathroom. I went back over to my seat and sat down. I smiled a little, replaying that scene in my head over and over again.

A couple more hours later the plane landed. Everyone got off the plane. There were family and friends waiting for us. I looked around and saw my brother Damien and Sobo. I quickly ran to them and hugged them tightly, not noticing that Sobo was holding Ali. I pulled away and reached for Ali. She smiled and immediately reached for me. I grabbed her and held her for the longest time.

I smiled and whispered, "Oh my god I missed you so much Ali."

She giggled, making my cold heart melt even more.

I turned to face Damien and Sobo again, "How was she while I was gone?"

Damien laughed, "The same. Only she would go around the house calling for you. It got so bad that she had to sleep with a picture of you."

"Don't forget the time that she thought Nicole was her." Commented Sobo.

"Oh god." I sighed. Ali was a mommy's girl through and through.

Ali started to move around, so I put her on the floor and held her hand. I looked back at Damien and Sobo, "There's something that I need to tell you."

"Then tell us child." Said Sobo.

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant. Again. And it's Alejandro's. I already told him. I told him about Ali too. He hasn't come back to me about how he feels about it."

Damien gave me a sad smile, "Oh sis-."

Then we heard someone scream. We all looked and saw that it was Alejandro's mother, hugging him and crying. That only made me feel worse. His family didn't know where he was. They must've been so worried about him. They might have even thought that he was dead, like the rest of the cast.

"Heather?" Asked Damien.

"We should go."

Sobo looked at me with confusion, "Child, are you running away? From him?"

I started to tear up," Sobo, he has a good life. I'm not going to ruin that by pushing two kids onto him. I've been fine so far as a single mom. It's the least I can do."

"Heather," Damien started, "Don't you think that he wants to be there too?"

"We are 20 Damian. He has so much more to life than watching two kids that weren't even supposed to happen."

They looked at each other. They knew they couldn't conceive me. I told everyone except for Alejandro goodbye then left with Damian, Sobo and Ali.


	7. Ch 7

Ch 7

It's been about 8 months since Total Drama. My parents were not happy about me getting pregnant again, but at least they didn't kick me out yet. I've been going to school and working. Hopefully soon I can get a place of my own. I'm also very thankful for Damien and Sobo for helping me with my pregnancy and Ali. Ali's pretty excited about the baby too. Every once and awhile I'll get a text from Alejandro. I only told him that I was fine and for him to live his life. After that he wouldn't text me.

Both Courtney and Duncan also have been really helpful. Duncan pretty much adopted Ali as his own. He'll come over with some new princess dress for Ali, play tea party with her and act out stories for her. Courtney's conceived that Duncan really wanted a baby girl. And Corey, where can I begin with him? Corey's a good mix of Courtney and Duncan. He can be the sweetest little thing, or the spawn from hell, no in betweens. Ali loves playing with Corey. They entertain each other.

Today was one of those days where I didn't have school or work. So I went to lunch with Sobo.

"So child, how is the little one?" Asked Sobo.

I looked at my stomach, "Just fine. He'll be due in a week or so."

A few months back, everyone put in a bet on what the baby will be. Duncan, and Sobo betted that it was a girl. Courtney, and Damien voted for a boy. To everyone's surprise, it was a boy.

"You have any names yet?" Questioned Sobo.

I shook my head no, "No. I figured that the name would just come to me when I see him."

She nodded, "When will you tell him?"

"Probably never."

"Heather, those are his children too."

We then heard some people walk into the restaurant. We turned and saw who it was. It felt like something out of a tv show. It was Alejandro and his family.

I quickly looked away.

"Child?" Asked Sobo.

I didn't say anything. When nobody was looking, I turned and looked at the family again. I saw that Alejandro's parents were there along with his brothers. His brothers' wives were there as well. There were two little girls, one looked about 6 and the other 3 or 4. And one of the brothers was holding a little girl about Ali's age. I turned again.

Sobo put my hand in hers, "Are you alright? You look ill."

"I'm- I'm fine."

Later Sobo and I were eating our desserts when I felt a sharp pain. I looked at my stomach. I then excused myself to the restroom. To my absolute horror, at that moment Alejandro decided to look out and saw me. I quickly ran to the restaurant and locked the door. I sat on the toilet, holding my stomach in absolute pain.

It was about 20 minutes of me being in pain. Then I heard someone knock on the door. I didn't say anything. I thought it was Alejandro.

"Heather! It's Courtney. Suki called me when you didn't come back. Are you okay?" Asked Courtney.

I waddled over and opened the door. She came in and looked at me.

"You okay?" She started, "When Suki called me I thought you might've went into labor so I came here as fast as I could. Then I saw Alejandro and I absolutely knew something was really wrong."

I sat on the toilet again, "I don't know."

Then, it happened. The one thing I didn't want to happen. My water broke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My first contraction happened and I screamed. I didn't care if anyone could hear me, I'm going to give birth.

Courtney helped me to my feet while she called for an ambulance. All I could do was lean on her for support. Sobe came in and tried to help as well. Courtney then told Sobo to go get some help. Courtney tried to comfort me but I was in too much pain to even hear anything.

Alejandro's POV

8 months ago.

After the plane landed everyone went to their families and friends, even Heather. I was going to go to her but then I saw my familia. I practically ran to them. Of course my mother was the first one to hug me. She screamed with joy. My father was relieved to know I was okay and my brothers were beyond grateful that I wasn't dead.

I was about to tell them about Heather, Alice, I think that was her name, and the new spawn, but they bombarded me with questions. After I answered them, I looked to see where Heather was, but she was gone.

I left my family for a moment to see if anyone knew where she ran off to. I went and asked Zoey.

"Heather said that she just wanted to go home. That's all she told me." She replied.

So I went and questioned Courtney.

"She told me that she didn't want to ruin your family reunion. So she went home." Said Courtney.

Then I began to worry.

Now

My parents made me come with them to Canada. They also dragged my brothers and their families with us. Mamá has been wanting to go to this restaurant in downtown Toronto. So we did. If Mamá wants it. She gets it.

The waiter sat us down and we began to discuss different things.

"So Al," started José, "you're the last single man in the family? Are you not interested in women anymore?"

"José." Threaten his wife Sheila as she was holding their almost 2 year old daughter Rosa. Sheila was the responsible one in the relationship. She was also someone you didn't want to mess with. Because she was a daughter of a Bajan farmer, she was a hard worker who knew how to get things done. So when she met José, she gave him a run for his money.

"No no. It's fine. And for your information José, I am very much interested in women. I've just been busy." I replied irritated.

José rolled his eyes and Sheila slapped his arm. Seeing that this could get bad, Carlos decided to change the subject. "Have you decided what you're going to do with the million, Alejandro?"

I shook my head, "Honestly, I have more money then I know what to do with. So I'll probably just put it into savings."

He nodded his head as to tell me that he agreed, "Sounds like a good idea."

"What about that Heather girl?" Asked Carlos' wife Alicia. Alicia's a very quiet and reserved person, even though she's from the Dominican Republic. She tried to do things herself so she doesn't have to 'bother' people. Because of that, Carlos had to keep a super eye on her when she was pregnant with Celestina and Izabella.

I looked at her, "She doesn't want me. So I leave her alone."

"Mi Hijo," began Mamá, "even though she did almost kill you, that Heather had a look in her eye. I see it all the time with Sheila and Alicia. That look only happens when they look at their husbands. She does love you, but she's just as stubborn as you are when it comes to actually confessing."

I was going to reply to her, but I saw someone move from the corner of my eye. I looked up and load and behold, it was Heather. She looked at me then ran away. I was about to go after her but decided against it.

After seeing her, my mind started to go a thought rabbit trail. She looked so… tired. Probably from taking care of the first child and from being pregnant. And her stomach, god! I've seen what a pregnant woman looks like but Heather, she actually makes it look sexy.

About 20 minutes later, we got our food and were eating. Someone ran inside. I turned and saw Courtney. She looked at me for a moment, tilting her head and waved at me. I gave her a friendly enough wave back and went back to my food. Not even 3 minutes later, we all heard someone scream in pain. It had to be Heather.


	8. Ch8

Ch 8

Alejandro POV

"What was that?" Asked Mamá.

My first instinct was to go to Heather, but that would be too suspicious. No one in my family knew about Heather having my first child. Nor did they know about her having my second. The crying and screaming didn't stop, which made it harder and harder for me just to sit still. Finally having enough, I stood up.

My father looked at me but didn't say anything. Mamá stepped in, "Alejandro? What are you doing?"

I took a deep breath, "I'm going to help. I should've done this a long time ago." With that said, I practically ran to the bathroom.

Courtney POV

I finally got Heather to calm down a little. Suki went to find some help while I tried to calm Heather down. I let her lean on me, knowing she's in a lot of pain.

And as if nothing can go worse, it does. Alejandro walked up to us.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

He frowned, "I want to help."

"Help?! You can help by going away."

Now he gave me a pissed look, "Listen Courtney. I never said that I didn't want anything to do with Heather or the baby. I was beyond surprised. I wanted to talk to her, but she left without saying a word. I tried to talk to her but she pretty much told me to get lost. Now I am going to help whether you like it or not. Got that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But one wrong move and you're a dead man."

He didn't reply back to me. He simply picked her up as if she didn't weigh anything. Heather just groaned and held onto Alejandro. Suki came back with paramedics. Even with all the chaos, we were able to put Heather into the ambulance.

Alejandro went back to his family and I decided to call Duncan.

It rang and rang and rang.

"Hello?" Answered a tired sounding Duncan.

"It happened."

"What happened?"

"Heather, " I sighed, "she went into labor. Suki and Heather are on their way to the hospital."

"Shit. Now? Fuck."

"Yeah and it gets even better." I said with sarcasm.

"Oh really now?"

"Yeah. Alejandro knows. By fate, they bumped into each other and he helped her into the ambulance."

"Great… I'll get Corey and Ali and meet you there." Said Duncan.

"Okay. Thank you."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up my phone.

Alejandro came back over to me along with, from what I am guessing, his mother.

"You!" She began, "is it true? That Heather had my son's child? And is in labor with his second?!"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am. That is true."

She looked at Alejandro, "How could you not tell me this?! I have two more granddaughters that I didn't know of!"

Alejandro sighed and rolled his eyes, "Mamá. She didn't want me in their life. So there was no point in getting close to them."

His mother looked at him with horror, "There is no point?! NO POINT?!"

"Mamá you're making a scene. Heather didn't want me in our daughters' lives. I'm going to respect that."

She didn't like that answer, "Alejandro, you're just saying that because you're actually afraid. Afraid that you will do something bad. You've always been this way with little girls."

Anger grew on his face, "Mamá, talking about how I feel about having a daughter won't make me change my mind. It's hard enough that us Burromuerto men can only produce females."

I calmly cleared my throat, "Excuse me, but you won't know what will happen unless you take the leap of faith. I have to meet Duncan at the hospital-"

"We'll come too." Alejandro's mother stated.

"Okay then." I smiled nervously.

30 minutes later, we're all waiting in the waiting room. Duncan comes in fashionably late with Ali and Corey.

"God Duncan. Can you ever get to places on time?" I asked impatiently.

Duncan smiled, "C'mon babe. They wanted to look in the gift shop."

I rolled my eyes, "Can you ever say no to them?"

"They gave me the puppy eyes."

"You are weak." I groaned.

Someone clears their throat. We both turned to see who it was. It was actually Alejandro's father. My cheeks turned red and Duncan scratched his neck.

"I'm so sorry," I began, "that was so rude. I'm Courtney. This is Duncan." I pointed to Duncan, "The little guy is Corey, Duncan and my son. And the girl is Ali."

There was a long and awkward silence, then one of the other women began to speak, "I'm Sheila, Alejandro's sister-in-law. This is my husband, José. He's holding our daughter Rosa. The other lady is Alicia, my sister-in-law and the man sitting next to her is her husband, Carlos. That's their eldest daughter Celestina and the other girl is their youngest Izabella. The older gentleman is my father-in-law, Salvador and that's his wife María."

The four of us waved awkwardly. Duncan then put Corey and Ali down. Corey immediately went to the toys while Ali stayed and hid behind Duncan's legs.

"So," Salvador finally spoke, "that's the child?"

I nodded nervously, "Yes, sir. She is."

María was about to make a statement, but then Heather's family walked into the room.

Duncan leaned over to me and whispered, "This could get interesting."

Heather's mother, Elizabeth spoke first, "Who are they?" She asked with some disgust.

María glared at Elizabeth, "We're Alejandro's family. The boy that got your daughter pregnant."

Mark, Heather's father, crossed his arms and said, "Oh. I guessed he felt guilty for getting her pregnant. Twice."

"Maybe if it wasn't for your poor parenting, none of us would be here." Stated María.

"Poor parenting?!," yelled Elizabeth, "It was your son that put his seed in our daughter!"

"But she allowed him by opening her legs."

Then the two parents started to argue and yell at each other. Duncan and I quietly picked Corey and Ali up and walked out of the room.

"That was fun." Commented Duncan.

I rolled my eyes, "Fun is definitely not the word I would use."

After a few minutes, the yelling and arguing stopped. I poked in to see what happened. Everyone was sitting except for Alejandro. His arms were crossed, his normally emerald eyes are now a dark jade, and he looked like he just scolded a child. He looked at me and gave me a look that everything was fine. I nodded and went back out. Duncan and I came back in with Corey and Ali. They went to the toys and played. Later the other children went and played with them.

3 or 4 hours later everyone left. Now it was just Duncan, Alejandro the kids and me. Duncan's playing with the kids while I catch up on my reading. Alejandro would occasionally look at the kids but mostly kept his eyes closed as if he was about to fall asleep.

I turned to Alejandro, "You know, you could go and play with them. Or at least say hello."

He opened one of his eyes and looked at me but didn't say anything. He then looked at where the kids were playing and saw that Ali was on Duncan's lap. He frowned at the interaction then closed his eyes again.

Then I frowned, "What is up with you? One minute you want to be there for your family then the next you don't."

He didn't open his eyes this time but did say something, "Maybe it's because they would be better off without me. Or that Heather doesn't want me around."

I sighed, "Listen, your family needs you. Talking from personal experience, a little girl needs her father. I mean, yeah, Duncan is great for her, but when she gets older, she'll still have that gap of not really having a true father. And Heather, god she is such a stubborn person. She cares about you so much. Heather told me the reason why she pushed you away is because she didn't want to hurt you again. And as much as she hates to admit it, she still loves you. She regrets what she did in Hawaii. Hell, I shouldn't be saying this, but Ali's middle name is literally Alejandra."

Alejandro opens his eyes and sits up, "What?"

"Yeah," I nodded, "And that new baby also needs you."

"Alright alright. I get it. I'm just afraid that I'll hurt them both, with my reputation of being a heartbeat and all. I already did with Heather. I don't want that for my daughters."

"Question, " I asked, "Why do you say daughters? It could be a boy for all you know."

He shook his head, "Both of my brothers have just girls. I have a girl. So, it'll probably be a girl."

I smirked, not wanting to ruin the surprise. I simply told him not to worry and everything will be okay. He's going to have a heyday when he sees that the baby is a boy.

Then something else happens. Ali gets off of Duncan's lap and walks over to Alejandro and me, holding her favorite stuffed cat.

Alejandro's POV

I felt better after what Courtney told me. I saw that Ali got up from Duncan's lap and walked over to us. I never got to get a good look at her. She definitely is her mother's child. And only being one or two, she has the biggest green eyes that were filled with innocence. I mentally smiled at the fact that she had my eyes. All my nieces either have blue eyes or brown eyes. I also saw that she inherited my thick brown hair. But besides those things, everything else was Heather. She had Heather's pale skin color, small little nose and cute little smile. Ali's a perfect combination of both Heather and me.

She looked at Courtney then at me. She shyly waved at me. I smiled and waved back.

"How about you introduce yourself, Ali." Said Courtney.

She looked at me again, "I'm Ali." She said very softly. Good grief she's cute.

"Well, I'm Alejandro," I smiled at her, "It's very nice to meet you."

Her green eyes sparkled gleefully, "You have my middle name!"

I chuckled, "Yeah I do."

She came closer to me, "My mommy is getting my new brother or sister today."

I chuckled again, "I'm a good friend of your mom."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah."

She continued to look at me. Then she went back to where the toys were, grabbed something then came back over to me.

"You read?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, I do." I answered her.

She smiled at that response, "Can you read for me?"

"Um sure? What book?"

She hands me a children's book. 'Selfie Sebastian'. What a wonderful world we live in. Then, to both my surprise and horror, she climbs up and sits on my lap. I opened the book to where she can see the pictures then began reading. During the middle of the book Ali started giggling.

"What are you giggling at?" I playfully smirked at her.

She giggled more, "You make words sound funny."

"That would be because I have an accent." I replied.

She gave me a confused look, "What's that?"

Oh Dios.

"Well," I started, "An accent is the sound that people speak in. I, for example, have a Spanish accent. But you on the other hand, have a Canadian accent."

"Oh! That's cool. My mommy taught me some Spanish." She commented.

Heather did what?

"What did she teach you?" I asked, now very much curious to know.

"I-I only remember one thing." She said shyly as she moved closer to me.

I smiled, "That's okay. Tell me what you learned."

She looked at me and smiled, "It was something like meh… no me… mi! Yeah and the other word was… armor?"

"Armor? Was it amor?" I asked, a bit confused.

"Yeah! It was mi amor!" She said while smiling at her accomplishment.

I felt like my heart was about to explode. Heather, of all people, taught our daughter Spanish, well some. To me, Heather would've been the last person to do that. I just softly laughed and continued reading.

Maybe 30 minutes later, an elderly woman comes in. Ali sees her and runs over to her. Must be another family member. I mentally rolled my eyes then closed them all together.

I felt something or someone poke me. I opened one of my eyes and saw the old woman looking at me.

"May I help you señora?" I asked.

"Yes you can. Alejandro right?" Asked the women.

I raised an eyebrow, "Sí?"

She smirked, "Good. I'm Suki Yamamoto but I also go by Sobo. I am Heather's grandmother and Alison's great-grandmother. Heather's about ready and she needs a hand to squeeze. You are the best candidate. She's in room 409."

I gave her a confused look. But she was determined to make me go to Heather. I calmly got up and left the waiting room. Then I asked a nurse where the room was and the nurse pointed me to it. I strolled to the door and waited for a moment. Then I softly knocked at the door.

Someone replied, "Come in, I guess."

Definitely Heather.

I opened the door and walked in. She looked at me shocked as I closed the door. Then I walked over to her and stood by the bed.

She looked away, "Sobo made you come in?"

"Sí, she did." I simply answered

"I guess you saw Ali too?"

I nodded, "Yes I did. She's a very beautiful little girl, just like her mother."

I could see that she was blushing, which made me smile a little, "Did you tell her anything?" She asked as she looked at me again.

"No, I didn't. I feel like you should. You raised her after all. But she did tell me that her mother has been teaching her some Spanish. Is that so?" I smirked as she blushed more.

"I did it because I thought it was only right, jerk."

I chuckled, "Even in all that pain you are in, you're still the fiery chica I fell in love with."

She covered her face, "I'm guessing you're upset?"

I sat down at the foot of the bed and sighed, "Hurt is probably the better word. But it was also my fault too. I didn't try hard enough to get to you. After our last conversation on the phone, I just gave up. I still like a coward for giving up." I frowned as I looked up at the ceiling.

"We both messed up, huh?" She commented.

I only nodded my head in agreement.

We sat for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence. I took a few glances at her. The most noticeable difference about her was her stomach. It looked like it was about to explode. The next noticeable difference was the dark bags under her eyes. She probably hasn't had proper sleep in years. The last thing that was different was her breast size. I'm not a pervert, but I am observant.

She gave me a look that I couldn't read.

"Yes?" I asked.

Heather blushed, "Can you get a nurse?"

My eyes widened. I got up and went to the nurse that helped me before. She grabbed a doctor and went back to the room. I stood outside the room, then I heard Heather screaming my name. The nurse came out and dragged me in. I went and stood right by Heather. She gave me a death glare then immediately took my hand.

The doctor looked at us, "Miss Armstrong, you can start pushing now."

And she did. For 5 hours at least. I never left her side, allowing her to practically break my hand. She also called me a 'son of a bitch' , a 'manwhore', and a whole lot more things in both Japanese and Chinese. I'll simply tell her that she's doing amazing and she'll follow up on telling me to shut up. Which is fine. I always found her most attractive when she's upset at me.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She yelled.

I nodded, "Yes, I did. And I'm sorry for that."

"YOU ARE SO DEAD AFTER THIS!"

I only shake my head.

She continues pushing and screaming at me. At this point I kinda blurred all the noise out. Until another, different type of screaming fills the room. Heather and I look at each other. She looked like she was about to faint, which is justifiable. Even when she's covered in sweat, sporting a bird nest hairstyle, and has big dark circles under her eyes, she's still the most beautiful person I ever laid my eyes upon. I smiled at her and softly kissed her forehead. To my surprise, she didn't complain.

The doctor looked at us again, "Congratulations. It's a healthy baby boy." Then the doctor took the baby to go give him a checkup.

To say I was surprised was the biggest understatement of the year. My brothers and I were only able to produce females. Of course I love my daughter and nieces to death, but it does get a little too much sometimes. Carlos and José actually placed a bet on whomever could produce a boy first. This wasn't a serious bet or anything. They even dragged me into it, knowing that I would probably not have children any time soon. I kinda smiled in an evil manner. Those two motherfuckers owed me $50 each.

Heather saw this and raised an eyebrow while smirking, "Hey dead donkey. What are you planning now?"

I smirked back, "Nothing mi amor. I just realized some people owe me some money."

She blushed when I called her mi amor.

"What?" I asked, smirking more.

"You called me that. It's been a long time. I… I miss being called that."

I smiled softly, "And I miss calling you that."

"You do?"

"I do." Then I calmly wrapped my arms around her without causing her pain. She put her head on my chest. I could get used to this.

Heather's POV

Him holding me, felt amazing. It's probably because I'm extremely exhausted, but I just stayed there. And he didn't make me move.

We heard the door open and a nurse came in holding something wrapped in a blue blanket. I felt Alejandro move away from me. I tried not to complain about his now absence. The nurse slowly gave me my baby and walked out the room, leaving Alejandro and I with the baby.

I moved the blanket from the baby's face. He looks almost exactly like Alejandro. Unlike Ali, the baby had his father's rich tanned skin. He also had Alejandro's nose. But the baby had jet black hair, just like mine. Just like Ali, he was the perfect combination of both Alejandro and me.

I saw that Alejandro was just as starstruck by the baby as I was. Maybe a little more.

Never in a million years would I thought that I would be here, with Alejandro, with our second baby, sitting in perfect silence. If you told me this 3 years ago, I would've laughed right in your face, then proceed to insult you. I grew up a lot. And something tells me that Alejandro did too. I think everyone on Total Drama did. Well, except Owen.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Alejandro, "You want to hold him?"

He simply nodded. I gave him the baby and watched them.

Alejandro visibly relaxed and smiled a tiny bit, "He's… perfect."

I took this as an opportunity to be an ass, "Well yeah. He has me as his mother."

He looked at me and rolled his eyes, "Love you too Heather."

"And he has you as his father." I followed while chuckling softly.

Then I realized my other baby isn't here, "I want my baby."

"I can give him back to-"

"No no. My baby girl."

He nodded, "Here take him. I'll go get her." He carefully gave the baby back to me and went out.

I smiled at the baby, "Don't tell daddy this, but I really want him back." I lay him on my lap and start playing with his arms, "Maybe one day you'll be as strong and handsome as you daddy. You already have his amazing nose, and his handsome face. You're going to be a heartbreaker just like him."

"So you think I have a handsome face?"

I jumped and saw a content looking Alejandro holding a sleepy Alison.

"You heard none of that… jerk." I defended myself.

He chuckled and walked over to me. Ali has her head laying on his shoulder. He sat down so Ali could see me. She looked at me then quickly put her face in the crook of his neck.

"Rude." I giggled.

He shrugged then made her sit on the bed. She immediately puts her head on his lap.

"Ali." I said, getting her attention. "Mommy missed you and you're going to ignore her?" I pouted a little.

She sits up, "I tired mommy…"

I gave her a smile, "I know. Do you want to meet your new baby brother?"

She nods. She gets up near me and I show her the baby. She looked at him with a tired look.

I kissed her forehead, "You want to go back to your daddy?" I knew that would get her attention. And it definitely did.

Her eyes widened, "But where is he?"

I point to Alejandro. That made him look at me with a shocked look. Ali got up and quickly went to him. No words were given. She got on his lap and he held her. Not long after she went to sleep. Alejandro smiled the entire time.

"She's already got you wrapped around her fingers." I said.

He looked at me, "So do you and the baby."

My cheeks felt warm, "Yeah. What are we going to name him?"

"I really don't know. I was thinking Miguel."

I thought about it. The weird part was that I was thinking of Micheal. But Miguel was more suitable.

"I like it. It's better than what I was thinking." I commented.

"What was it?"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking."

I smiled awkwardly, "Michael."

"That's… really weird. But a good type of weird." He replied.

"Liam."

"Come again?"

"Miguel Liam Burromuerto." I said unsurely.

He thought about it then he answered, "It's perfect."


	9. Ch 9

Ch 9

Heather's POV

Luckily for us, nobody came in to see Miguel. For an hour or so, we just rested and relaxed. During that time Ali woke up fully and came over to see Miguel. She wasn't too impressed. Then we heard a knock from the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Sobo, Courtney and Duncan walk into the room.

Courtney was the first person to comment on Miguel, "Oh my God! He's so cute. He looks almost exactly like Alejandro."

Sobo nodded in agreement, "That he does. Poor thing."

"Sobo!" I said as everyone else, even Alejandro, laughed at her joke.

Sobo shrugged, "It's his fault. He's part of the family now."

I rolled my eyes, "You're just saying that so you can call him an asshole."

"I shall not deny or admit it." Sobo said calmly.

Courtney walks over and sits by me, "Can I hold him?"

I nodded, giving Miguel to Courtney. She then started to play with him. Miguel only gave her some very confused looks. I turned and saw Duncan, who was holding Corey, talking to Alejandro.

"So Alejandro, how's fatherhood going?" Duncan asked.

Alejandro visibly tightens up, but replies in a calmed voice, "Right now it's really nice. But anything can happen. But also on that same point, my love for my children won't change."

Duncan smiled and nodded in approval, "Good answer." He then looked over to me, "By the way Heather, what's the little man's name? Alejandro Jr.?"

I glared at him, "Absolutely not. And for your information, the baby's name is Miguel."

Sobo grinned, "That's a lovely name for a lovely child."

"It had to be Heather's idea." Snorted Duncan.

Courtney also gave him a glare, "Duncan be nice."

I smiled proudly, "Actually, it was Alejandro's idea. I came up with the middle name."

Everyone looked at Alejandro, who was playing with Ali, "What?" Alejandro asked irritatedly.

"What's the child's full name?" Asked Sobo.

Alejandro sat up, Miguel Liam Burromuerto or Armstrong."

"No, just Burromuerto." I commented quietly.

It was Alejandro's turn to look surprised.

I followed up, "I mean, Miguel looks more like a Burromuerto than an Armstrong. And besides, it would be really weird for him if he identifies as an Armstrong. We're super pale." I sunk down with every sentence I said.

"That is," Courtney replied, "the dumbest excuse I ever heard. Admit it Heather, you want to be with Alejandro."

I blushed, not helping my point. Yes, I am still in love with him. But, I am very stubborn. I don't want to hurt him again. Yes, it was an accident, but still I did hurt the guy.

Then I heard someone chuckle, I looked up and saw Alejandro right over me. I was about to ask him what he was doing, but he shut me up by kissing me softly.

"Finally!" Courtney yelled contentedly.

He pulled away and went back to his seat, leaving me feeling super hot and unsure what the hell just happened. I gave him a surprised look. He returned the favor by sticking his tongue out playfully then went back to playing with Ali.

"J-jerk." I stuttered out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

30 minutes later Courtney, Duncan and Corey left. Sobo stayed, knowing that either my family or Alejandro's family will be coming in soon. To both my horror and relief, Alejandro's family came in first. All of them. They all introduced themselves to Sobo and me. Now I know where all Alejandro's good looks come from. He's mother, María, is absolutely gorgeous, but his father, Salvador, definitely won best looking parent. Alejandro's brothers were good looking as well. So were their wives and daughters.

María came over to me and sat on the bed, "You look better in person."

"Thank you?" I replied, somewhat holding Miguel closer to me.

She sighed, "Don't worry, chica. We forgive you. It was an accident. We are definitely sueing the show though."

I nodded, "Thank you. It would be nice to see Chris go down"

"Oh and he will. For everything he has done. We got a huge list against him." She chuckled in an evil manner.

"But," she began, "Today isn't about Chris. It's about life and a new granddaughter."

I looked at Alejandro, "You didn't tell them?" In their defense, Miguel does look like a girl.

He shrugged, "If I had to be surprised, so do they."

I gave my attention to the rest of the Burromuertos, "Actually, it's a boy."

Alejandro smirked at his family's expressions. María looked as if she was about to either faint or explode. Both of his brothers' mouths were open. Their wives looked super excited. Salvador had an extremely proud smirk, and the kids were playing with Ali.

"A boy! This is amazing! We only have granddaughters!" María said as she started to cry.

"It is, if you're not in a bet." Sighed José.

"Bet? What bet? José Jesse Burromuerto!" Sheila, José's wife, asked.

He moved away from her, "Mi Vida, it was a dumb bet we made years ago. If Carlos, Alejandro, or I had a son, the other two would have to pay whomever had the son $50 each."

She scolded, crossed her arms and looked away. I think I like her.

"Could I hold him?" Asked María.

"Yeah, of course." I gave her Miguel then she started to walk around the room with him. I kinda raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," commented Salvador, "She can't sit around for a long period of time."

"What's his name?" Asked Alicia, Carlos's wife.

"We named him Miguel Liam Burromuerto." I replied.

"What a handsome name for such a handsome little boy!" Said María.

Alejandro, Sobo, and I smiled.

Everyone then had the chance to hold Miguel. I thought María would hold him the longest, but it was actually Salvador. Salvador was the last one to hold Miguel. When José held him, Miguel started to get fussy. I was about to take him but Salvador stepped in and took Miguel. Salvador put Miguel on his stomach and held him while rubbing his back. That put Miguel fast to sleep. I almost didn't want to take Miguel because he looked so calm and relaxed. According to the family, this isn't the first time Salvador did this. And according to María, Salvador was the one to put the boys to sleep when they were younger. It made me happy knowing that my kids at least have one good set of grandparents.

And they loved Ali. Ali's the only pale grandchild they have. But despite Ali being pale, she looked a lot like María. They both had green eyes and also had thick brown hair. Ali was a bit shy at first, then she grew into them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Maybe 15 minutes after Alejandro's family left, my family came into the room. Mom, Dad, Logan, his wife Bex, And Sally all glared at us. All the glaring made Ali go seek protection from Alejandro. That made Alejandro and I glare back at them. I also held Miguel closer to me.

"What do you want?" I asked with Venom in my voice.

Sobo intervened, "Elizabeth, Mark. Whatever you are trying to do. Drop it right now."

Dad spoke, "Suki, I think you have forgotten that we are her parents. Not you."

She chuckled, "Well, Mark. I think you have forgotten that I mostly raised her. Not you."

Mom spoke softly, "Mark. Not today. Can't we just be happy for once? For Heather?"

"Elizabeth, she can't keep her legs closed. If you think I'm going to be happy for a sl-"

"You will stop right there." Said Alejandro in the most nastiest voice I ever heard. "You will not call her that in front of our children. You will not call her that, period. It takes two people to make a baby. She's being a better parent than you'll ever be able to be."

That made Dad step back. Never in my life I thought I would see my father backing away from a person. Sobo had the biggest grin on her face.

No one said anything. Then, to my surprise, Mom walked timidly over to the bed and sat down. She gave me a weak smile. I returned an empathetic smile. She then looked at Alejandro and also gave him a weak smile. He only nodded back to her.

Mom finally asked, "What's the baby's name?"

I looked at Alejandro for advice. He nodded, telling me that it was okay, "We named him Miguel Liam Burromuerto. Miguel was Alejandro's idea. I came up with Liam. And we both decided that he would be a Burromuerto."

"Then what about Alison?" Asked Dad with malice in his words.

Alejandro caught it, "We'll be changing her name as well. To something more appropriate."

Dad's eyes moved from anger but didn't say anything more, knowing that it could get worse.

Only mom held Miguel. She adored him, which made everyone else in my family beyond pissed off. Logan and Bex's kids were boys. It got so tense in the room, both Sobo and Alejandro had to make everyone except for mom leave the room. After that, they never came back. Mom held Miguel for maybe an hour. She finally gave him back to me. She gave Ali a hug and said her goodbyes. Then she left.

Later on, Sobo left as well. But not before bringing my baby bag and some of Ali's belongings. I had Alejandro hold Miguel while I put my brain back together. Yes, I'm used to Dad calling me things, but the sting still hurts like hell. Alejandro got both Miguel and Ali to go to sleep. He put Ali on a chair and Miguel in the cradle that the hospital had. Then he sat next to me.

"You okay?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I just lied down.

"I'll take that as a no." He replied while he combed my hair with his fingers. It felt really nice.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." I finally said.

He shook his head, "Mi amor, it's alright. I rather have been there to defend you then not be there and you be called names like that."

I frowned, "I mean, I did get pregnant twice."

"By the same person. Think on the bright side. I'm here now."

I groaned, "You made it worse." I laughed.

He rolled his eyes, "At least it's not Justin."

I threw a pillow at him, "Shut up! A piece of paper has more of a personality than he does!"

That made him lose it. He had to put the pillow over his mouth because he was laughing so much. When he calmed down, he gave me a small kiss on the forehead.

Then I said something unbelievable, "I love you Alejandro."

He looked at me for a moment. Then he gave me a genuine smile, "I love you too Heather."


End file.
